Young Adult Trilogy
by XxIceShinexX
Summary: Main character's entire life changes when X happens! Read yet again the same love triangle story with a different background flavor!
1. Dissonant

**AFTERGLOW**

Book One - _Dissonant_

Natascha just moved away and finds herself in a school with a peculiar method of education.

* * *

My name is Natascha Desire. I'm incredibly plain-looking, and I hate my too big brown eyes. My half-shave hair is long and spiky, but has a nice, soft texture to it.

It was a lukewarm, dark rainy day. _Good_. I'm far too pale to enjoy the sun. The sky behind the black clouds was salmon-pink, the first streaks of light dawning through the thick rainy clouds.

I used to live in Miami, but since my mother remarried I simply decided to move half a continent away to Minnewaukan, North Dakota, to live with my estranged dad, Miles, who I tolerate at best. Mom said it was okay for me to stay in Miami with her and my stepfather, but deep down I knew I needed to give her some privacy and she knows it, too.

It was the first day of school (I'm seventeen, but people tell me I'm more mature). Our school, Periwinkle High, was well-known for their special methods, installed by Professor Whiskrad. He was an odd one, always walking around wearing masks and conducting weird social and behavioural experiments.

Periwinkle Students were separated into five different groups, called Bases, based on personality.

The bases were: Seed, where the friendly people go. Spike, where the cool people go. Petal, where the smart people go. Root, where the honest people go. Poison, where the shady people go.

I was hoping I ended up in Spike, because I'm brave and adventurous and I love wearing black. I wish Fyron, my childhood friend, didn't want to go to Root, because I have a crush on him. But the instructor at Spike, Hilton, is regarded as the most handsome guy in town and I also have a crush on him. I sighed deeply, lamenting all those hot guys in my life.

We had to do a personality quiz on the first day, which I was doing right now.

I was in my private chambers taking the test when, suddenly, a masked thug broke into the room! I reacted quickly, jumping on top of him and immobilizing him.

"Stop! You can't do this!" I said.

He pulled a gun and pointed at me.

"No! Why are you doing this?!" I cried.

Instinctively, I was already making up a smart escape plan on the back of my mind.

"Be honest with yourself! Is this correct?"

He pulled the trigger and I died.


	2. Toxic Rain

**THE FLAMEBURST CHRONICLES**

Book One - _Toxic Rain_

Daniel finds himself in the end of the world. When mysterious creatures called the Screechers attack, he must find a way to survive.

* * *

My real name is Daniel Kopper, but most people call me by my codename Shade. I am the sole survivor of the Flameburst of '34, an accident of mass proportion brought by the Badde Corporation that left the world in ruin.

Today it was raining poison again. Bah. I sat on my favorite moping rock to reflect about how I'm so alone and how I miss my friends, family and Lucia, my love interest who died in front of me. I also thought about how I'm only sixteen, and how my black, spiky hair obscures my limpid blue eyes.

I also took the opportunity to think once more about how the world ended, in great detail and knowledge a person my age had no business knowing. I reflected upon how the scientists at Badde Corporation experimented with some enzyme or something and then they released a mystery cure for all diseases, but after a while it started killing people - or worse - slowly turning them into thinly veiled zombies, called Screechers. They don't really have a name but I call them that even though I'm the only person left and don't really need to say anything out loud, really.

I thought about how I knew all of this because of my dead relative, Uncle Jim, who always seemed paranoid and probably worked at Badde Corp at some point in time.

What actually caused the Flameburst is a complete mystery that I will probably discover later on. It's probably something about how the enzyme thingie they were studying was brought back from Mars or a space colony, and is actually a sentient lifeform. Also I bet there are some people who weren't infected, like me, who also created a close-knit society underground, hoping to find a cure. Deep down I know one of them will inevitably be my old love interest, Lucia - but she probably lost all her memories and has to remember how she was saved from the brink of death by some Badde Corporation affiliate to carry their mysterious plan, and is secretly one of those puppeteer aliens - torn between their species' goal of expansion and survival, and her humanity.

I also probably have been infected but my awesome genetics made it so I keep in control of my body, but at the same time I've gained some of the abilities - something about lower gravity gives them powers on earth. That would explain my superhuman reflexes and speed and whatnot.

I slowly brushed my hand against my moping rock, accidentally cutting myself in the edge and taking me off of my expositionary daze. I shifted my gaze towards my random pre-apocalypse trinket, a plush bear called Mr. Cute, with a photo of my little sister inside. Suddenly, I spotted some Screecher far away - time for action! I started running away to a new safe place while looking back over my shoulder, what makes me trip over a rock and become vulnerable to the approaching monster.

Far away, into the woods, I spotted something impossible - another human! She was running to my aid, her shape inexplicably like Lucia's, when the monster got to me and bit me and I died.


	3. Winged

**WINGED**

Book One: _Winged_

Catherine is a faerie born with impressive magical abilities. She is sent to Nocturne, a haven for faeries like her, and discovers a connection between an ancient bloodline and herself.

* * *

My name is Catherine Hiro, and I am special. I twirled my long raven black hair with my pale fingers, looking at my angular features and sharp eyes in whatever reflection was available. I was in Magic class, reminiscing about my 14th birthday.

I am a Faerie (quirky written form to differentiate from the ordinary "fairy"), a subspecies of human born with magic that manifest on your 14th birthday, when all faeries are called to Nocturne Castlegrounds, a place where we learn to accept the changes in our bodies, and where we get our Faerie Wings. A few newfound faeries overload with magic, their bodies rejecting the change and dying.

Nocturne Castlegrounds is almost another level of existence. People who don't get to go there (a.k.a. humans) are treated like faceless unimportant masses, because they don't have magical abilities. Sure, genetics might be out of their control but they're just filthy non-special commoners so who cares. I wistfully looked out the window, looking at the thick purple fog that surrounded the pine forest around the school. That fog, the Gunk as we call it, blocks a feeble human's mind so they can't see our magics with precision.

Life in Nocturne is fantastical. The scenery is amazing, with the giant mushrooms amongst the pine forest and little tinker-bell firefly creatures everywhere. Here in Nocturne we have wildlife classes, magic classes and alchemy classes. Luckily, we don't have any of those pesky regular school classes, like math or science.

I learned Faeries get to have this really cool set of powers I won't really care to expand upon because I am currently thoroughly caught up in my sudden love web.

Percival Love is the prince of the faerie world, attends the same class as me and we both felt a strange magnetic attraction towards each other. You know, instantly.

Jimmney Thirdwheel is my childhood friend who isn't a faerie, but we had a thing going on and he sneaks into the castlegrounds to see me. I am conflicted even though everyone knows I'll be with Percival in the end.

I sighed, ogling Percival as the teacher went on about something, I don't care.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Break time! I walked out of class when I witnessing some bullying: Rilli Yevil, my evil, jealous rival, and her group of non-important minions were beating up Jimmney!

"Get out of here you filthy human!" said Rilli as she kicked him. Of course Jimmney could beat them all back but he did not because he was a gentleman.

"No, stop! All people are the same even though we're clearly better! We must treat humans with respect!" I cried.

Suddenly everyone looked at me, really scared, and I didn't know why, even though I was shining brightly and being lifted up in the air. I gasped as I looked at my newly earned Faerie Wings. They were pure white!

White wings are something the faerie world hasn't seen since Merlin, the last messiah or something. I am his descendent. I am the Chosen One.

I feel raw elemental power at the tip of my fingers, powered by my anger towards Rilli. It slowly spread to my body, hot like fire. It was literally fire. My body overloaded, rejected the change and I died.


End file.
